


Persona Profile: T'lir on bronze Tamaranth

by orphan_account



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Wings over Igen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formerly a Benden bronzerider, T'lir makes the move to Igen Weyr.<br/>Status: Reserved by jeh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Profile: T'lir on bronze Tamaranth

Born 'Temalir' in turn 718 (age 35 in turn 753) and Impressed bronze Tamaranth in turn 734 (dragon age 19 in turn 753), T'lir is a bronzerider and recently demoted wingrider at Benden Weyr.

Physically short and compact at five foot eight with short dark hair and olive skin, T'lir moves about with frenetic energy, green eyes noting and categorizing everything. He is a thoroughly intellectual bronzerider who thus has fallen out of favor as Benden Weyr embraces machismo in preparation for the Fourth Pass. 

Born at Benden Hold, T'lir chose riding at age fourteen in lieu of crafting and came to the Lower Caverns. He Impressed on his first attempt at age sixteen and immediately struck his weyrlingmasters as an intelligent, responsible, careful young man -- and, more importantly, an excellent choice for the precocious young Tamaranth, whose keen insight for both the strategy and interpersonal relationships around him made him a bronze to watch. 

Indeed, the similarly olive-skinned Tamaranth grew into a similarly compact and physically powerful beast. T'lir joined the fighting wings at eighteen and went on to support his wing to victor in the Benden Games four turns running. While collecting feathers for his cap, Tamaranth flew multiple junior golds but never the queen; T'lir held a wingsecond position for four turns and was widely rumored to be in consideration for a promotion when Weyrleader B'tan came to power.

Demoted to wingrider in part because the new Weyrwoman, Mim, had entertained him as a suitor in more than one of her junior flights, T'lir found himself ordered to a private meeting in the late spring five turns before the Fourth Pass was due.


End file.
